The Power of Evil
The Power of Evil (Italian: Le Forze del Male) is the fifteenth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Rakhal's army continues on its way which takes them through a long canyon in a dry, arid area. A narrowing of the tall vertical walls of the canyon forces the dinosaurs to change from a compact mass to columnar rows. Everyone is very tense, tired, and thirsty. Having finished their water some time before, the hot sun serves only to increase their thirst. This situation is serious, and the five Elemental Knights decide to advance forward to scout because the Water Knight feels they are closer to his element and that their trails are nearly at an end. Sir Braveheart confides to Rakhal that the lack of water is the least of their concerns, as sees in the canyon a perfect place to spring an ambush against them. Then, even before Sir Braveheart finishes his cave walk, the walls of the canyon seem to come to life as the mud covered hordes of Tanatos, Magic, Barbarian and Stermino, who rise from the steep sides and attack the dinosaurs. The battle is violent and fast-paced. Rakhal's army initially is surprised and suffers, but then thanks to precise orders from Rakhal and Sir Braveheart, they manage to force the attackers back. Most of the assailants, however, disappear in the narrow spaces between the rocks before they are totally defeated. The five knights of nature then return and inform the others that not far is an enormous fountain with clear cool water. Cheered up to learn of this, they quickly set out toward the fountain. The canyon ends underground, and leads to the largest canyon any of them have ever seen. Right in the middle of the canyon is a huge fountain that blocks their way. The Water Knight is in the middle of the fountain and waiting for his friends with a smile. Everybody else rushes to follow him, but just as they are about to touch the water they are pushed away by a mysterious force. Rakhal then tries to approach the water, but he too is pushed away. The Water Knight is more surprised than anyone else. He is the only one who manages to enter the fountain, but he doesn't manage to carry even a drop out for his friends. Rakhal immediately holds a meeting. Myellin doesn't understand anything, so Chaca calls together all the underground creatures hoping that someone can give him an explanation and help him find a solution. While they are all talking about a solution, Sir Braveheart goes over to the water, kneels before it, and finally discovers the true value of the magic ring given to him by King Brion. Sir Braveheart speaks with some drops of water, and they tell him that water is the most precious thing that exists, but that no one respects it. Everybody dirties it, considering it to be their own property. Thus, only those who truly respect water shall be allowed to pass. One at a time they must kneel and ask for permission. The holy fountain will refresh them and leave them with a large enough supply to see them through to the end of their journey, but it does not allow anyone to make waste. Once they have found the solution, each of the members of the group go near the fountain, and kneel asking permission to enter. Once they have passed the fountain, Rakhal and his companions find themselves at the beginning of a landscape covered in luxurious vegetation, full of trees, streams, woods and mountains. Myellin and Sir Braveheart check the maps before they set off again. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * King Brion 'Villains' * Maya * Stermino * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes